


Weather of Our Love

by DeathShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternative Universe - No Horcruxes, Dungeon Bat and Snek Man, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at life, I'm starting this tag now, Like Darth Tantrum and Evil Space Ginger, M/M, No Beta, Nose-Shipping - Freeform, Sniddle - Freeform, just read it, pleas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathShipper/pseuds/DeathShipper
Summary: Just a thing I wrote to test myself.Severus and Tom fall in love. That's it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts).



> Ok so, this is awkward. If you like it leave a comment and some kudos.

When they first met it was a sunny day.

The uncommon event for the British weather had the Diagon Alley crowded. First years looking for school supplies, goblins going to Gringotts, the usual wizards shopping and aurors patrolling the area. It was not a rare sight these days, regarding the situation. Rumors said that an old friend of Grindewald decided to continue his quest, although nobody seemed to quite know who them were. 

Severus observed the movement from inside his shop, blissfully quiet now, just a few costumers browsing the shelves. He felt quite proud of the shop, for the success it was. Most wizards couldn’t or wouldn’t spare the time to brew potions themselves, so a proper potion shop that not only sold cauldrons and ingredients was helpful to say the least. 

With that helpfulness in mind a wizard approached the store. Severus felt him before seeing him enter. The man had a strong magical signature and it seemed to interact rather strangely with Severus own. Curious he turned around and was greeted with he deemed the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen. Blood red irises that showed a cunning mind, but nothing else. The stranger smiled and asked for a headache potion. Severus was quick to provide it; the stranger paid him and left.

Severus did not know why, but he wanted to see him again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When they first talked it was snowing.

Lucius was throwing his famous Yule Party and of coursed he dragged him there. Narcissa even talked him into wearing something else different than black. 

So now with his dark green coat he strolled through Malfoy Garden, running away from Dumbledore and his constant job offerings. As if he would spend his life enduring Hogwarts students’ antics, he had had enough of that, thank you. 

Feeling that he was deep in the garden he stopped and sat down. It was rather cold, but the further he was from the crowd the better. Some minutes later he shivered, not from the cold, but from his magic suddenly reacting to another’s presence. Feeling uncharacteristically nostalgic, Severus looked around.

His heart skipped a beat. There he was, dressed in black and silver, the handsome red eyed stranger.

“So we have met again” The stranger smirked.

“So have we”

The taller man sat beside him but turned his face so their eyes were meeting. Severus looked away, nervous all of a sudden.

“Tell me, what a shopkeeper is doing in the Malfoy Party?”

“Lucius is an old friend”

“Interesting, I apologize, that was not polite of me. Let me start again. I don’t think we’ve been introduced, I am Thomas Riddle.” He said and offered his hand.  
The potion master hesitated for a second. “Severus Prince” He answered as he took Riddle’s hand. 

Riddle did not make a remark about his family, which made Severus content.

“The party is not of your liking?” Riddle asked, seeming curious.

“I am not fond of crowds. But what are you doing outside?”

“Surprisingly I don’t enjoy the party crowds either”

“Coincidence huh?”

“What can I say, it is hard to find someone worth talking to in these parties”

“Am I worth then?”

“You are not exactly in the party, but yes. You are … intriguing, and a very skilled brewer I must say. That potion worked wonders”

That lightened Severus mood, after all, having one’s work being appreciated never got tiring. “Happy to hear that”  
Riddle grinned, and Severus caught himself thinking he was handsome, again.

“About the potion or me thinking you are intriguing?”

It was Severus turn to grin. “Both.”

After that they talked for hours, never getting tired or running out of topics. Lucius found them and they had to part ways.

Before leaving Riddle took Severus’ hands in his’ and asked to meet him again. Severus felt blood rush to his cheeks but agreed with a nod of his head.

Severus left, but Riddle lingered and thought to himself “Interesting you are, Severus”

\-----------------------------------------------

When they had their first date it was windy.

Riddle took Severus to a muggle restaurant in Italy, trying to impress the younger man. Severus was skeptical at first, but for some reason he felt more at ease in Riddle’s presence. So the evening had progressed smoothly, ending with Thomas asking Severus out again. Needless to say Severus agreed.

Later, after he got home, Severus realized he had referred to the red eyed man as Thomas, not Riddle.  
He decided it was not a matter of much importance and went to bed. 

\--------------------------------------------

When they first kissed it was a cold night, the sky was clear and the stars shined bright upon them.

Thomas had taken Severus to one of his country houses, where they could see the stars better than in the city. The older wizard discovered that Severus, despite his hard exterior, was a soft at heart and loved to stargaze. So Thomas, the hopeless romantic, had arranged the trip.

Severus was utterly amazed, he had not seen that amount of stars since his childhood. For hours they sat beholding the sky. At some point Severus snaked his hand closer to Thomas’, who held it and intertwined their fingers. 

Severus turned his gaze to Thomas and inched closer, breaking the distance between them. Thomas held Severus chin with his free hand and kissed him. Softly, their lips barely touching. 

The same cannot be said about the ones that followed.

\-------------------------------------------------

When they had their first time it was raining.

Severus stayed the night at Riddle Manor after they talked about random things until ungodly hours. Tom asked quietly if he wanted to sleep in the master bedroom and he had agreed flustered.

Now he had woken up, Tom lying next to him, looking softly at his soon-to-be-lover. Severus smiled and Tom kissed him. It was, for a moment, perfect, but they both wanted something more.

Tom kissed him again, more passionately this time. Severus responded in kind, shifting their positions so he was beneath Tom. His breathing got heavier and held the bed’s headboard behind Severus, who kept on kissing him, moving down to his neck.

“Severus… we don’t need to do this”

“But I want to. I want to be with you. I want you to want me, take me, make me yours, please"

Tom lost it after that. He did everything that Severus wanted and needed. The world outside forgotten, neither of them noticing even the rain hitting the window.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When they first said “I love you" it was raining.

Their bodies lay tangled beneath the covers, tired after their activities. Severus rested his head on top of Tom's chest, who played calmly with his lover’s hair. They held the comfortable silence for sometime, both content to just be in each other's company.

Severus then looked up and met Tom's eyes. He desperately wanted to say those three words, never feeling so sure of anything before, but he couldn’t. Of his own feelings he knew, Tom’s he didn’t.  
As if feeling his lover's uncertainty, Tom spoke. 

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter yay!  
> Now with Tom's pov  
> For some reason AO3 won't let me edit the chapter properly so I will have to leave it thus way.  
> Anyways, please say if there are mistakes. I can't english lol

When they first met it was a sunny day.  
Not that Tom could enjoy it much, mind you. Of course he had to be stuck at the Wizengamot because Fudge’s horrible diplomatic skills. They were receiving the Slovenian team of international business and Fudge couldn’t keep his mouth shut and almost downright insulted the diplomats. To be honest, Tom thought they were all quite nice, although he was confused as why they kept referring to one lady as beyond hope.  
So he gracefully avoided an international war, one happening inside their borders was enough, thank you.  
Finally able to go, he made to Diagon Alley in record time. He thought it was good opportunity to check out the new potion shop Lady Longbottom had mentioned to him. After all, one couldn’t listen to Fudge and Dumbledore for several hours and escape feeling well. “Those two are a plague” Tom thought.  
Then with Mountain Trolls dancing salsa in his head he entered the shop. Given his state he barely noticed his magic reaching out to another’s. He smiled to the (very handsome) shopkeeper and asked for a headache potion.  
After paying for the potion he left swiftly, downing the thing in one go. Strangely it didn’t taste quite like the ones he had before. The relief was quick to come and he decided he had to come to this shop more often.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
When they first talked it was snowing.  
He was invited to the Malfoy Yule Party, the most awaited event of the year by The Witch Weekly. He swore those people were everywhere and knew where everyone was, and teamed up with Rita Skeeter they were terrifying. Since he was recognized as Lord Slytherin he became one of the most desired bachelors in Britain. Now he couldn’t go to Fortescue’s to have his chocolate sundae without being harassed.  
Although he knew the party would have at least one reporter or photographer, he decided to go, since it would be rude to decline the offer.  
Now he was carefully making his way through the party crowd, stopping here and there to greet someone. He noticed Dumbledore was there as well, the annoying old goat. He seemed to be talking to someone. After a moment he recognized the (dashing) shopkeeper from Diagon Alley.  
Intrigued by the man he followed him as he ran from Dumbledore. He watched the younger man make his way through the garden with practiced ease.  
The (beautiful) dark haired man sat down after a while and Tom just stood there, admiring. He felt his magic reaching out, “Strange…” he thought. It seemed their cores might be compatible, although he preferred not to dwell too much on what that could mean.  
*time skip*  
After his disastrous first try at communicating they talked for hours and hours, but all that is good has to come to an end.  
Their host had found them.  
“Severus, Thomas, seems that you have met”  
“So have we Lucius. Shame you didn’t introduce us earlier, Mr. Prince is an amazing company”  
Lucius smirked and Severus blushed.  
“Ah well, forgive me. Perhaps I can make up to you with a drink?”  
Severus then manifested “There is no need, I must return”  
Feeling sad all of sudden Tom shooed Lucius and bid goodbye to his darling Severus.  
Oh, how he wanted to spend more time with the young potion master.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they had their first date it was windy.  
Severus had let him choose the place of their encounter, and he was desperate. Tom wanted to impress him, but he didn’t want to overdo it.  
After much thinking he decided to take his young sweetheart to an italian restaurant that Lady Zabini recommended. Later he pleasantly discovered Severus loved spaghetti alla carbonara. Tom decided the night was a success and asked Severus out again. He agreed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they first kissed it was a cold night, the sky was clear and the stars shined bright upon them.  
Earning his romantic reputation Tom took Severus to his favorite cottage to stargaze. He thought the stars were beautiful, but for him nothing compared to the pure joy he saw in Severus obsidian eyes. Tom’s once cold heart now swelled in warmth.  
Blushing slightly Severus snaked his hand closer and, feeling rather confident, Tom took it and intertwined their fingers. Severus inched closer, as did Tom, and they kissed.  
Tom was truly happy in that moment, as he had not been in years.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
When they had their first time it was raining/ When they first said “I love you" it was raining.  
As their relationship advanced they started spending more time together. One night Tom felt uncharacteristically daring and invited Severus to stay the night in Riddle Manor.  
They stood a bit awkwardly inside Tom’s room. Both bathed and dressed to sleep. Tom took Severus hand and carefully guided him to the bed. They were underneath the blankets, away from each other.  
Tom felt it was an inappropriate setting.  
He wrapped his arms around Severus pressing his chest to the other man’s back. Severus tensed for a bit, but soon relaxed and they both fell asleep.  
The following morning with the rain dripping outside, neither would forget. The words that were said then would be forever in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked my little easter egg @BeyondHope ?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that was it.


End file.
